Sanguine Moments
by The Kindly One
Summary: After hiding out with the Shinoa squad on the beach for four months, Mika and Yu finally get some time alone together. Guess how they choose to spend it? Rated M for playful, lemony goodness. PWP. For mature audiences only. Mika/Yu.


**Author's Note: I've been having a really shitty week, so I wrote this happy bit of smut to cheer myself up (and to also offset the darker aspects of the multi-chap I've been writing). I consider this fic. a companion piece to my other one-shot "Red for You." This one leads up to that scene on the beach in the last episode titled "Seraph of the End" where Yu and Mika come out of the barn and are accused of being late. Well, as you will soon see in this story, I've written my own lemony version of what caused them to be tardy...:) Also, I don't own anything, as per the usual disclaimer.**

Sanguine Moments

The barn's old clap boards, bleached white over time by the constant battering of sand and surf, creaked a melancholic tune as the wind whistled through its many cracks and crevices. The tin roof wailed out an accompanying solo of its own, a howling metallic song made of age and tension. The smell of sea salt was thick in the air, mingling with undercurrents of rust. A layer of moisture hung over every available surface, thick and wet and shiny like a seal's coat. Beams of sporadic sunlight could be seen hitting the floor like intermittent spotlights through various pinholes in the ceiling. The barn certainly wasn't the nicest or most convenient place to stay, but it had become the place that Yu fondly referred to as home for over the past four months. And in some odd ways he was sad to be leaving it.

"Mika, hurry up! Everyone's gonna be pissed that they're waiting on us!" Yu called up the wooden ladder that led to the hayloft.

"Let them wait," said Mika from somewhere above. Then: "Yu-chan, come up here."

"What for? I'm already packed." With a huff, Yu dropped his bag and started climbing up the ladder. When he got to the top, he found Mika lounging nonchalantly in a pile of hay.

"What are you doing, Mika? We're ready to leave," said Yu testily.

"Not yet," said Mika with a lazy half smile. He held out a beckoning hand to Yu. "Come over here."

Yu quirked a questioning eyebrow at him as sudden understanding began to dawn inside his slow-to-catch-on brain. "Are you seriously suggesting-"

"-a quick roll in the hay? Yes," grinned Mika mischievously.

Yu crossed his arms. "Even though everyone's out there waiting on us?" Despite the criticism, Yu found his traitorous feet slowly shuffling of their own accord toward the inviting pile of hay.

"Don't worry, I asked Shinoa to run interference for us."

"Are you for real? Did you actually just ask my sargent to stall for us while we get it on in a hayloft?"

"Yes. You got a problem with that?" Mika propped himself up on one elbow, lounging like a seductive blond odalisque between the hay bales. He crooked a finger at Yu, who remained frustratingly out of reach. "We've been out here for four months, Yu-chan. Surrounded by your friends, not a single moment alone together. You're like a diamond underneath a jeweler's case-beautiful but impossible to touch. I can't stand it. It's unbearable." He smiled up at Yu, his sanguine eyes filled with such intense desire that it made Yu's head spin and his pulse race. Mika could probably hear the pounding of his heart from across the room.

Yu stood just out of reach. For some reason, his feet wouldn't go any further. He was frozen, his body gone tense with animal wariness beneath Mika's hungry gaze, like a small rodent skirting the territory of a much larger predator. That hunter's gaze caught and held him captive, and he felt his own desire begin to spark and ignite, kindled by the fire in those lustfilled ruby eyes.

"I love you," whispered Mika, right before he kicked out a leg and swept Yu's feet out from under him, knocking him clean to the floor.

Yu, flat on his back, rubbed the back of his head in annoyance. "Jesus, Mika. Did you have to-" The words were cut off as the vampire lunged for him, stealing his words away with a heady, lingering kiss. Yu, finally conceding defeat, wrapped his arms around Mika and kissed him back, their tongues parrying with one another like drawn swords.

Mika propped himself up on his elbows, staring down into Yu's bright green eyes. "I've wanted to do that for so long," he said breathily. He leaned forward and began to leave a damp trail of warm kisses leading from Yu's ear, to his jaw, down his throat, and even lower. He tugged at the black hoodie Yu was wearing. "Take this off," he commanded. Yu pulled the offending garment over his head, peeling it off and tossing it aside. Mika's hair tickled his chest as he continued to trail kisses across his exposed skin, nails raking over the sensitive nubs of his nipples. Yu's hands tangled into those perfect golden locks, pulling just hard enough to hurt. Mika's hands slid to his waistband and he began to slowly undo the buttons there. "In service of furthering your erotic education, I think next I'm going to teach you the art of oral copulation combined with prostate massage."

"What?" asked Yu dumbly.

"I'm going to suck you off while sticking my fingers in your ass," Mika clarified in plainer language. He grabbed the waistband of Yu's pants and shimmied them down his legs, pulling them off and away. Then he licked his lips, settling back down to business, his eyes staring at the reaction on Yu's face as he let his breath skim lightly over his hard, bobbing cock. "Ready?" he asked in raw whisper.

"Oh, yes," Yu rasped back. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back as he felt Mika's mouth slowly engulf his length. The sensation was new and odd and incredibly wonderful. _Powerful_. That velvet tongue continued to slide along his shaft, inching closer and closer to the base, sucking and gliding over the soft, sensitive skin in a way that had Yu moaning aloud through a haze of drunken pleasure. Yu tensed and hissed out a shaky breath as he felt Mika start to slowly work two damp fingers into his hole, adding even more fire to the already heady mixture of erotic sensations. "Relax, Yu," Mika instructed, his fingers stroking, turning and teasing him until he felt an unexpected jolt of pleasure that rocked him all the way from his head to his toes. Mika's mouth went back to working its magic on his cock and the two sensations were coming together in such a way as to overwhelm every single nerve and synapse in his body. Yu, feeling somewhat embarrassed, began writhing with abandon underneath Mika's careful ministrations, shoving himself further down on those clever, caressing fingers, a tortured whine escaping his throat. "Mika, please-"

"-slow down, Yu," warned Mika.

"I can't stand it!" he said, his head raising up to stare Mika in the face. His eyes were half-mast, drugged over with want and lust. "I want you inside me," he pleaded.

"How do you want it?" teased Mika mercilessly, his tongue skimming along the large vein underneath Yu's cock.

"Anyway. I don't care! Just put it in!" Yu begged, his head thumping back in frustration against the hay strewn boards. He felt Mika's tongue and fingers leave him, felt his hands prying his legs apart. Suddenly Mika was back on top of him, kissing him with a ferocity that blew all coherent thought away.

Mika broke the kiss first, stopping only to tear himself out of his own clothes. Once he was completely and gloriously naked, Yu reached up for him, pulling him back down on top of him. The full skin-on-skin contact was electric. They kissed for a long time, until the pressure, the need, started to build and Yu found himself bucking against Mika, seeking through frottage a sense of relief from the too sweet yet utterly unbearable torment. Finally Mika pulled back and said to him, "Put your legs on my shoulders." Yu obeyed, sliding his knees over his shoulders and spreading himself open to Mika, making himself vulnerable to him in a way that left him panting and wondering just who the hell this crazed, lustfilled creature was that obviously lived inside of him.

"I love you," Yu whispered tremulously as Mika slowly and tortuously invaded him. The tightness, the friction, licked trails of fire across his nerves. A damp sweat broke out across his forehead as the two of them rocked back and forth, bound together, building a common, satisfying rhythm between the two of them. Mika leaned over and kissed him again, his breath hot on his face. "Alright?" he asked in a breathy, strangled voice. Yu's reply was instant:

"More!"

Mika pushed in further and Yu arched in ecstasy as he felt that special spot inside him pinging and humming with electric shocks of mind blowing pleasure. "Oh, yes," he sighed happily, turning and twisting and writhing beneath Mika like a butterfly that had been caught and pinned to a collector's mat. Sensing he was close, Mika sped up his thrusts, forcing his hand between their two bodies to stroke Yu's length as he rode him.

"Oh, God, Mika! Ngh, I'm gonna-" Yu never got to finish his sentence. The barn roof turned into a blurry snowy haze as Yu came with force, arcing cum over Mika's stomach. Yu felt Mika go rigid on top of him, and he felt an odd slickness, a wetness working its way through his insides. Mika gasped and collapsed on top of him, their two sweat soaked bodies gleaming and sticking together under random shafts of golden sunlight.

"Good?" asked Mika, panting.

"Very good," agreed Yu.

"So lesson number two was a success?"

"Oh, very much so, sensei," grinned Yu, caressing Mika's bare back as they lay together with pieces of hay stuck to their skin.

The moment was cut short as a pounding sound came from outside the barn's sliding door. "Oi! What's going on in there?" screamed Narumi's voice through the clapboards. "We're not waiting for you guys all day, you know!"

Yu burst out laughing. Mika, in a more composed voice, called out, "Just five more minutes, please!" There was a final kick aimed at the door from outside and it shook on its hinges. Yu continued to laugh. Mika smiled, placing a hand lovingly on his face.

"God, the sound of you laughing makes me so happy," he said with a serious expression. Yu smiled back at him and said, "You know, I'm glad you and Shinoa struck this deal. I'm not sorry for it one bit."

Mika continued to caress his face. "I'm not sorry for it either. In fact, I wanted this memory to keep. For the tough times ahead."

Yu looked serious and nodded. "For the tough times ahead," he agreed. Then he started to untangle himself from Mika's embrace. He began to go through all their discarded clothes. "Hey, where are my pants?"

The mischievous look was back on Mika's face. "I may have tossed them over the side," he admitted.

"Bastard!" said Yu playfully. Mika just winked and said, "Well, what do you want? Can't expect me to just pass up the chance to indulge in such a lovely view." Yu's response was to throw hay in his face before shimmying down the ladder in nothing but his hoodie.

Mika crossed his hands behind his hand and laughed, leaning back against a hay bale.

* * *

 _Ten minutes later…_

Mika and Yu emerged from the barn, fully dressed in sweaters and coats, their bags in their hands. Both Kimizuki and Narumi were giving them dirty looks. "You're late," stated Kimizuki with his hands crossed over his chest.

"We're not late," Mika answered plainly. "You're just rushing." Yu slid the barn door shut behind them and their party started making its way down the beach. Sunlight glimmered over the nearby surf, casting handfuls of shimmering diamonds over the foamy waves. Yu stared at the water distractedly while Shinoa reached up and began picking stray pieces of hay out of his wild uncombed hair, her eyebrows arched knowingly. He turned to smile at Mika who was walking just a few steps ahead of him, grinning as Mika teased him about not letting his brain revert to mush. The others joined in on tormenting him, but all the good natured bantering just made Yu smile all the more.

Mika was right. This would be a good memory to keep, a beautiful talisman to hold against the dark times ahead...

The End

 **End Author's Note: If you enjoyed this fic., please leave a review. I love to know my writing has given someone a bit of happiness. :)**


End file.
